Ice Prince JWW
by gardenlatte
Summary: Wonwoo rada tidak suka mendengarnya, mengetahui bahwa faktanya perempuan di hadapannya ini mengaku takut jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini ia terlihat seperti, cemburu. "Lalu siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pertamakali hingga takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi?" ㅡJeon Wonwoo. "Andaikan ini mimpi, tolong jangan ada yang bangunkan aku," ㅡKim Yoorin.


**Ice Prin** **ce**

 _Pemeran utama_ : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Yoorin (imajiner as carat) / _Pemeran lainnya_ : All member svt, dan tokoh imajiner lainnya as carat.

This story just _one shoot._

 ** _Enjoy this story fanfiction._**

_

Pagi itu Yoorin merapikan bahan masakan dan beberapa alat masaknya di dapur, ia tengah bersiap membuat masakan untuk sarapan atau dapat dikatakan sebagai cemilan pagi, ini adalah pagi untuk kesekian kalinya dia ada dalam satu asrama yang sama bersama member seventeen.

Jadi disini agensi PD mengadakan sebuah game yang mengharuskan setiap member seventeen memilih salah satu perempuan untuk partner selama masa games ini.

Dan entah keberuntungan dari mana Yoorin yang _notabe-_ nya adalah fans fanatik Wonwoo akhirnya terpilih, saking cueknya Wonwoo dengan seorang wanita sampai ia dipusingkan dengan games ini, dan kebetulan akhir-akhir ini ia mengenal salah satu penggemarnya yang suka menguntitnya, tak lain adalah Kim Yoorin, perempuan yang bahkan sampai sekarang suka terlihat gugup jika berpapasan dengan Wonwoo.

Yoorin menyajikan kentang panggang madu yang telah siap di atas piring setelah mendapat request masakan dari Woozi, tidak lupa ia tuangkan sedikit mumbu lada agar memperkaya rasanya. Lalu Yoorin berjalan ke ruang tengan asrama yang penuh dengan semua member dan anggota lainnya.

"Wah! Aku tidak sabar untuk makan!" Gurau Woozi yang mendapat senggolan dari memmember lainnya, semuanya langsung mencomot masakan Yoorin dengan lahap di awali dengan seruan dan diakhiri dengan kericuhan. Selalu begitu.

Wonwoo yang hanya melihat tanpa ikut menimbrung pun hanya nerespon dengan gelengan kepala, selanjutnya ia membuka halaman buku terakhirnya yang ia lanjut bacaannya.

Yoorin menoleh, memang selalu seperti itu, selama ia hadir satu lingkup disini, ia semakin tau bagaimana keseharian mereka, dan kebih tau lagi bagaimana ke _absurd-_ an Wonwoo jika di asrama. Wonwoo kadang sangat berisik karena hobbynya yang kadang menyanyi tak tau tempat, kadang idolanya menjadi _weird_ di suatu keadaan, dan yang paling menarik adalah saat-saat seperti ini.

Jika suasana ramai Wonwoo malah cenderung suka _energy saving mode_ dengan bukunya, idolanya itu amat diam dan tidak banyak berbicara. Semuanya serba singkat.

Lama Yoorin memperhatikan Wonwoo sampai akhirnya yang diperhatikan sadar jika selama ini ada seseorang yang senantiasa melihat gerak-geriknya. Dan benar saja, matanya menangkap sesosok itu. Akhirnya Wonwoo menutup kembali bukunya dan melangkah keadah Yoorin yang rupanya tidak sadar jika mata perempuan itu terus ikut arah jalannya Wonwoo.

"Apa?" Ucap Wonwoo menyadarkan Yoorin dan segera menunduk malu di duduknya, matanya jelalatan ke segala arah yang benar tandanya jika ia sedang malu.

"Ayo ikut ke dapur," Yoorin mendongak, benarkah Wonwoo mengajaknya barusan?

"M-mau ngapain?" Tanya Yoorin yang tidak mampu menetralisirkan dirinya yang gugup. "Aku ingin bicara." Lalu Wonwoo lanjut berjalan ke arah dapur duluan meninggalkan Yoorin yang terengap karena terus menahan nafasnya jika bicara dengan idolanya itu.

Hey! Dia bisa berada disini aja Yoorin masih belum bisa percaya, apalagi ini.

Yoorin sudah berdiri di dapur dekat Wonwoo yang duduk sambil menyesap cola dan beberapa kue dari kulkas yang telah ia makan. Perempuan itu mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan cucian piring yang ia kerjakan. Di dapur hanya berdua begini membuat rasa gugup itu kembali datang padanya.

"Bagaimana?" Yoorin mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo bertanya seperti itu.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya nya balik.

"Kau suka berada disini bersama yang lainnya?" Yoorin yang sebelumnya melirik Wonwoo kembali menyibukkan dirinya lagi dan mengangguk, "Tentu, siapa yang tidak suka." jawabnya.

"Hey," seru Wonwoo. Yoorin tidak melanjutkan cucian itu untuk mendengar kelanjutan apa yang telah terucap oleh Wonwoo, tapi anehnya keduanya malah sama-sama terdiam.

"Menengoklah, kenapa setiap kali kau ku ajak bicara selalu begini?" Yoorin diam, perlahan akhirnya ia menengok juga, tapi dia tetap tidak memberikan seluruh perhatiannya untuk Wonwoo, matanya tetap ke arah lantai.

"Jika ada yang bicara, yang ditatap itu matanya, Yoorin." Ujar Wonwoo yang tetap mengingatkannya walau dengan nada datarnya dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekat, dan Yoorin yang merasa jika ada yang mendekat langsung mendongak. Dan benar saja, Wonwoo sudah ada tepat di depannya dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Apa?" Kalimat itu sudah yang kedua kalinya keluar dari mulut Wonwoo pada Yoorin hari ini membuat Yoorin hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamu lucu,"

 _blush_

Pipi Yoorin merona hanya karena dua kalimat yang baru saja tersengar itu, matanya juga merespon dengan sedikit pelototan, bagaimana Wonwoo tidak gemas.

"Pipimu kenapa merㅡ"

"Ah, menjauhlah. Ak-ku gugup jika kau terus berada di depanku begini, apa kau tidak sadar," potong Yoorin cepat.

Wonwoo rada bingung namun ia tetap mundur beberapa langkah karena mengalah.

"Jadi kau gugup selama ini?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan alisnya yang berkerut.

Yoorin memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya lantas mengangguk. Wonwoo ingin sekali tersenyum namun baginya masih terlalu mahal senyumnya untuk hal ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Yoorin menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku takut, akhirnya jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya," jawabnya jujur.

Wonwoo mengernyit, rada tidak suka mendengarnya. Kenapa dia takut jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo untuk posisi kedua. Entah rasanya kali ini Wonwoo malah terlihat cemburu.

"Memangnya," Wonwoo berhenti sejenak.

"Siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta yang pertama kali sebelum takut jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya?" Jujur, Wonwoo butuh kepercayaan tingkat tinggi untuk mengatakannya.

Yoorin terdiam sejenak.

"Pada postermu di kamarku." Jawabnya lalu menunduk lagi. Sekarang pipinya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hey," panggil Wonwoo.

"Kamu lucu." lanjutnya lalu diakhiri dengan cubitan di pipi kiri Yoorin dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Astaga.

"Andaikan ini mimpi, maka siapapun itu tolong jangan bangunkan aku." ㅡKim Yoorin, 2017.

_

 ** _Terimakasih readers!_**

 ** _Mau baca versi seperti ini tapi di buat perbagian? Cerita ini ada di akun Wattpad saya: tedypopream._**


End file.
